


Sensations

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angelic Grace, Canon Related, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean's Confession, Dean's Eyes, Dean's First Time, Dean's First Time With a Man, Dean's Freckles, Dean's Soul, Dean's Taste in Music, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel, Protective Castiel, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has a stunning realization... he is completely and utterly in love with his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not able to finish writing at the moment, so here's a bit to introduce 'Sensations'. Enjoy!

Touching people had always been an interesting sensation to Castiel. The brush of fingertips when grabbing the same thing. Bumping into someone’s shoulder while passing them… just… innocent contact. He can feel what and who people love just by the brush of a hand. Even if that love is buried so deep down they don’t even realize it.

It’s a blessing and a curse, really. Sometimes he will come across people with an addiction or an obsession. Those are the times that this power of his is quite depressing. But, not all of those times are like that. Sensations of deep love reserved for special individuals happens quite often. Love for their significant other, friends, family, or even pets are the most common. Those are the times it’s really, truly a blessing.

And then there’s Dean Winchester, the man he rose from perdition all those years ago. His touches are like heaven on his skin, warming him to the core. The intense love that escapes Dean doesn’t go unnoticed, ever. How can he not notice it? It’s the purest form of love anyone can ever hope to receive, buried so deep and so true within his soul.

Castiel often wonders if Dean realizes how wholly this love for his angel consumes him. Warmth is reflected throughout Dean’s whole being, Castiel’s angelic grace complementing the broken yet bright soul that is his Righteous Man.

But, Castiel never brings it up. He never tells Dean what he can feel when the hunter touches him. He just silently revels in the warmth for as long as he can, never moving a muscle. Because… what if he tells Dean and he refuses to touch him ever again? Castiel can’t risk losing the only true love he has received from someone other than his father. So, the issue is always left unspoken. Castiel continues to bottle up the feelings he so very wishes to tell Dean.

Until the day Dean Winchester finally had a stunning realization.

 

**********

 

The bunker was comfortably silent. Dean was holed up in his room, presumably listening to albums upon albums of classic rock. Sam was quietly sitting at the map table, scrolling through recent articles in search of a possible hung. Cas was reclined across two chairs at the library table, playing the “Neko Atsume” game that Sam had recently introduced to him.

The silence was broken by the echo of Dean’s door opening and closing, followed by the heavy footsteps of his hunting boots, “Guys! Check this out!”

Dean made his way halfway through the library so he could be heard by both of the men in the room. He held up the screen of his laptop, frantically waving the large device around, “There’s gonna be a concert in Lebanon!”

Sam glanced up, seeing Dean’s excited expression. He chuckled at that and shook his head, “Concert for…?”

“The Harvey’s! They’re gonna cover classic rock songs!”

Cas looked up from his game, “The… Harvey’s? I do not think I have heard of that particular group before.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the mention of the group, “Dude, really? The Harvey’s?” He looked at Cas, “Dean has been obsessed with them for months. They’re a new group run by fame seeking men.”

Cas nodded as Dean groaned at his brother’s protest, “I’m not _obsessed_ , Mr. _Selena Gomez_. You’re like a teenage girl.”

As Sam threw the bitchiest bitchface he could muster, Cas broke the brother’s bickering, “I would like to see these… Harvey’s. I have not had a chance to appreciate music as much as I would like to.”

Dean grinned at Cas, turning to look at his brother, “See, at least Cas has good taste in music.” Sam rolled his eyes for the second time during the conversation, “He hasn’t even _heard_ them yet. Trust me, Cas. If you want to live, don’t listen to them.”

Cas squinted his eyes, tilting his head in confusion, “I believe I am capable to survive any type of genre, whether it be good or bad, Sam.”

Sam chuckled and Dean laughed out loud at that. Dean took a step towards Cas, clapping him on the shoulder, “It’s just a saying, buddy. Just ignore Sam, he’s in denial.” Cas went still at the contact, absorbing the fondness radiating off of Dean’s palm. Coldness washed over his shoulder as Dean pulled his hand away.

Cas nodded, beginning to understand the reference he hadn’t quite gotten before. Ever since he started spending much of his time on Earth, his ‘people skills’ have been a bit ‘rusty’. There are some references he understands, thanks to Dean’s teachings, but there are still some he doesn’t catch as fast. One being, ‘If you want to live, don’t listen to them,’ apparently.

Dean slapped his free hand against his thigh, “Alright! Well, we can’t keep the genius a-waitin’, let’s roll!” He practically ran towards the hallway, excitement running through his veins.

Sam and Cas chuckled at Dean’s enthusiasm. Cas put his neglected phone in his pant pocket, stood up and made his way to the chair he had draped his trench coat over. He shucked it on and as he was straightening up the lapels, Dean bounded into the room from the hallway with his keys jingling in his hand.

“Alright, Cas. You ready to witness some real music?!” Sam rolled his eyes as Cas nodded eagerly, following Dean to the bunker’s garage.

They both slid in the Impala, Dean in the driver’s seat while Cas took the passenger. Dean cranked up his AC/DC cassette tape and sped off down the driveway.

 

**********

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh this is my first ever attempt at fluffy/smutty stuffs *cringes*
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I encourage you to leave a comment or kudos if you like <3


End file.
